Episode 154
Only Enough Time to Pass By One Another is the 154th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. As the guilds, one by one, consider their entry to the Grand Magic Games, Natsu and his company are desperate, as they lost all their precious training time. However, an invitation from three familiar faces will come to give Fairy Tail another chance to win the Games, while also investigating a source of great yet ominous Magic Power. Meanwhile, Erza soon reunites with her friend and former enemy, Jellal Fernandes, and the two recall their past and mistakes. Summary The Fairy Tail Mages that went to the Celestial Spirit World, still lying in defeat, search for a way to power up in a short amount of time. Meanwhile, in Lamia Scale, Ooba Babasaama orders Lyon and Jura to participate for Lamia Scale, in order to finally reach first place. Likewise, in Blue Pegasus, after Bob and Ichiya discuss Jura's participation, Ichiya suggests unleashing their guild's secret weapon for the Games. At around the same time, Sting and Rogue from Sabertooth learn from Lector and Frosch that, according to rumors, Natsu Dragneel and the other Mages from the Tenrou Island will participate in the Games. Although Sting claims to be excited about it, Rogue expresses his indifference. The news also reaches the guild Raven Tail, where Ivan Dreyar declares that the time has finally come to punish Fairy Tail. Back at the beach, Erza and Natsu decide that if they train too hard in those five days left, they can still keep up with their era. Before they can start their training though, a pigeon with a letter on its leg arrives, which is an invitation for Fairy Tail to the broken bridge. Although Lucy, Levy and Carla explain that it is probably a trap, Natsu and Erza say that they should check it out. At first after going there, the Mages think that it is just a prank, since they see no one there, but soon the bridge is fixed back to how it was, inviting the guild members to the other side. With Natsu going first, the Mages reach the other side and soon notice three mysterious figures. As they approach Fairy Tail, they reveal themselves to be Jellal Fernandes, Ultear Milkovich and Meredy, shocking the Fairy Tail Mages and especially Erza. After telling her that she has not changed, Jellal reveals to Erza that he did not intend to break out of prison, but Ultear and Meredy were the ones responsible for it. Although Natsu and Lucy think that the three Mages in front of them are enemies, Gray explains to them that they are on their side now, and Ultear admits that even though she cannot turn back time to atone for her sins, she can still help those whose lives she has ruined, including Jellal. Jellal also reveals that all his memories came back to him six years before. Ultear requests from Erza and the other Mages not to blame Jellal for the Tower of Heaven incident, as she was the one manipulating him at the time. The three Mages also reveal that, after Jellal was free again, they founded an independent guild, called Crime Sorcière, whose single purpose is to erase all the darkness brought by Zeref and the Dark Guilds. When Natsu tells them that they should be an official guild, Jellal says that, because of their pasts, as well as guild restrictions when it comes to fighting Dark Guilds, this is impossible. Crime Sorcière then reveals the reason for calling Fairy Tail. Ultear and Jellal explain that they feel a Magic Power similar to Zeref's coming from the Games every year, but since they cannot get close to the stadium they cannot find out what it is, and they need Fairy Tail to search its source for them. Erza agrees to help, saying that if Fiore's guilds are in danger, then Fairy Tail is in danger too. Ultear explains that she will pay Fairy Tail back by unlocking their Second Origin, an ability that will allow them to use their strongest Magic for a longer period of time. Although the guild Mages are excited at first, after Ultear reveals that the price for this power will be excruciating pain, all, except from Natsu, begin to reconsider. After this, the independent guild Mages enjoy the company of the Fairy Tail members for a while. Soon after this, Ultear attempts to unlock Natsu's Second Origin first. As Gray, Lucy and the other Mages see the pain Natsu is going through, they begin to have second thoughts about it. Meanwhile, Erza and Jellal are separated from the other Mages and go to a remote location, where they discuss about the past. Jellal admits that he killed Simon and also that he remembers what he did while he had amnesia. When Erza asks him if she can now treat him as the Jellal she used to know, he says that he would be glad, but he is still willing to let her extract her revenge upon him for Simon's death. Erza then tells him that he is atoning for his sins by trying to erase the darkness and defeating Dark Guilds. Jellal, however, replies that working for Crime Sorcière does not make him atone for what he did in the Tower of Heaven. After he declares his will to die, Erza slaps him and tells him to stop being a coward and keep living, as this is a sign of strength. During their argument, the two fall from the cliff and land by the sea, Jellal on top of Erza. Erza finally admits that she missed Jellal and thought she would never see him again, and, just as the two are about to kiss each other, Jellal pushes her away, telling her that he is engaged to another woman, which shocks Erza at the beginning, but after she overcomes the shock she tells him to live for her sake too, since she is dear to him. Later, Erza returns only to find all her teammates going through the same procedure Natsu did a while ago. The Crime Sorcière members then tell Erza that they will be watching them and rooting for Fairy Tail to win. Later, Ultear and Meredy ask Jellal why he lied to Erza, and he says that they promised they could not fall in love with those who walk in the light, and that all he wants is for Erza to be happy. Meanwhile, Erza also recalls that Jellal had always been a bad liar, but she admits that it may be better this way. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** Spells used * *Second Origin Release Abilities used *None Items used *Shinigami *Orb Manga & Anime Differences *The anime added a scene where Natsu was forced to walk on the reconstructed bridge, which forced him to get motion sickness. Once he reached the other side and the other Mages found out that the route was safe, they followed him as well. *In the manga, Erza was wearing a black top with a long, white skirt. However, in the anime she was only wearing a simple lavender dress. *In the manga, there were some flashbacks of some scenes that were excluded in the anime. These were: **When Erza meets Jellal, she reminisces Bisca and Alzack Connell talking to her about Jellal's escape. In the anime, although she says she has heard about his escape, the flashback is excluded. **When Jellal explains how his memories returned, a flashback of him in prison is shown. In the anime, although the memory return is still mentioned, the flashback is left out. **Once again, in the manga, when Jellal reminisces killing Simon, there are no flashbacks of Simon in the anime, although they were there in the manga. **When Jellal is about to kiss Erza, Erza remembers all that has happened between them in the manga; however, in the anime, their past scenes are omitted. *The Unnamed Raven Tail mage did not appear when Raven Tail was featured as a guild. Navigation Category:Episodes